


Erotyczne fantazje 76

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 76

Liderka nie mogła już dłużej czekać. Chwyciła głowę dziedziczki swoimi silnymi rękami i mocno wepchnęła swojego członka do jej ust. Weiss, ssała i polerowała go swoim zwinnym językiem, robiąc to najlepiej jak tylko potrafiła.

Ruby patrzyła na swoją partnerkę z uśmiechem triumfu. Trzymała jej głowę mocno, kiedy dochodziła w jej ustach. Nasienie wypełniło usta dziedziczki, która wszystko połknęła z wielką radością.


End file.
